


A normal night with the Aftons.

by SourBerri (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anyways, Crying child’s name is Chris, Gen, Mrs Afton is Clara, William Afton | Dave Miller being a Jerk, because I couldn’t think of anything else, or Christopher, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SourBerri
Summary: Just re-written version of “blurred”
Kudos: 34





	A normal night with the Aftons.

Elizabeth felt numb, everything felt unreal. William hasn’t been the same since Clara left. Elizabeth didn’t think he would change this much though. She was pushed to the wall. Surprisingly she didn’t fall. She was scared. she never thought she would be afraid of William, her own father. “D..daddy?” William didn’t respond; he just glared at her. William stepped forward. “Please don’t hurt me dad..” She felt a swift punch to the side of her face. 

She was shocked, she knew William wasn’t that sober but he wasn’t that drunk. She felt tears fall down her face. William didn’t have any sympathy though. She felt another punch causing her to fall. She fell sideways. Her head was spinning and her arm was aching. It was hard to make out anything inside the room. The ground was cold and hard.

She looked up at William to see if he saw her tears. William did see her tears but didn’t care. William smiled. He enjoyed seeing kids and even his own child in this state. Helpless and afraid. Elizabeth saw his smile. It sent a chill down her spine. She didn’t bother getting up afraid of what will happen if she does. She laid on the ground with her head and arm aching even more. William just stared at her at her for a few minutes; it felt like hours to Elizabeth. He stopped staring and walked down stairs to his basement. The house was so quiet you could hear his footsteps when walking down the basement.

Elizabeth laid helplessly on the ground. She started to doze off to sleep. She fell asleep there for about 10 minutes until Micheal went downstairs to get a drink. As Micheal was headed to the kitchen he came across Elizabeth’s sleeping body. He saw her arm which looked like it was gonna leave a nasty bruise on there and her cheeks were red. He went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water, then walked back over to Elizabeth and carried her upstairs. 

As he headed upstairs he noticed his little brother opening, closing the door and flashing a light occasionally. ‘fucking weirdo.’ He thought. He headed to Elizabeth’s room and laid her on her bed. He knew William was abusive but he would've thought he would lay a finger on Elizabeth. ‘Maybe He was drunk.’ He thought. Micheal looked over at Elizabeth’s pink clock. 1:00 it read. ‘Why is that loser even up?’ He thought as he heard the click of the flashlight again. He looked over at Elizabeth. Micheal had a soft spot for her but he would never admit it. But he didn’t care for the other brat over there. The loser could jump off a clif for all he cares.

-

He got up from Elizabeth’s bed and closed the door silently. He quietly walked over to his room and closed the door silently as well. Micheal was just thinking about how heartless the man was. He wouldn’t be surprised if the man killed kids since he enjoys watching them in pain so much. He sighed then flopped on his bed face first. ‘This Family is such a mess..’ He thought. He dropped his head onto the pillow wanting to wake up from this nightmare. But unfortunately this is real life and this is the hell hole he lives in until he moves out. He groaned into his pillow. He turned his body and his eyes were now focused on the ceiling. Sometimes he wonders what William thinks of him. Well mostly what does he think of his children. He knows he doesn’t care for us. The only day he probably will is at our funeral if we did first. That’s unlikely though. 

He looked at the clock. It read 1:20. Micheal could still hear the clicking of the flashlight, the footsteps from going door to door, and if you listen closely you could probably hear some crying. He didn’t even know what Chris was doing and why he was up so late. Why would a 4 year old be up at 1 o’clock in the morning. Micheal was just confused he didn’t care he was just confused. Well he secretly did care but he would never admit it. He looked at the foxy mask he uses to scare Chris. He notices he’s been acting odd lately. He’s been talking to the Fredbear plushie William gave him often. He’s more jumpy then usual. And he doesn’t even wanna go to Freddy’s anymore. The one place he loved to go. He would always stay near Elizabeth or follow William whenever they went. One time he found him crying under a table. He knows something is up with that kid. But he doesn’t have the energy to care for him. Nor does he want to care for the loser. Sometimes it feels fake. Like he’s doing it for attention. If he is then that’s fucking stupid. But deep down he knows he’s scared of those pieces of metal. He sighed, still being able to hear the flashlight clicking and stuff. He heard a scream. “What the fuck.” He said softly. That fucking brat is gonna wake up Elizabeth. He got up from his bed until he heard sobbing. “Please leave me alone.” “Go away..” “someone please help me..” Micheal got confused. Go away? Someone help? Leave me alone? What’s going on with that kid. He’s gonna be thinking of something. If he remembers correctly he told William about these “scary monsters”. William brushes it off as nothing, when he knew what Chris was talking about. ‘Fucking brat.’ He laid back down. ‘I can’t believe I feel bad for him.’ He thought to himself. He heard more flashlight clicking. ‘He’s still going on?’ He thought as he carefully listened. ‘Fucking weirdo.’ He thought as he sighed. 

“Tomorrow is another day.” He said while flopping on his bed once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it even though this still sucks. Leave a kudos if you want. If you want me to write about a different fandom, you’re more then welcome to comment what I should write. Anyways that all and stay save.


End file.
